Five Ways
by Xiaolink Volumen
Summary: Five ways to hook up two bishonen. Way number one: Cold. Grab a lint brush, cos this is gonna be fluffy! Xemnas x Sephiroth, K rating for now, soon to go up.


A/N: I… HATE… HEAT. So then there was this. A way to turn my hatred of extreme heat to something positive: yaoi! X3

Bow to the mighty Xemnas x Sephiroth pairing! XDXDXD

…Don't ask me what they're both doing in Mulan's world up in the mountains. I just have too much time on my hands and a mom who won't turn on the AC.

-Kinda Chilly-

((Five minutes after landing))

"It's c-c-cold…"

Xemnas flashed Sephiroth a snide look. "So why do you run around with your chest exposed?" he sneered. Sephiroth gave him the finger and flopped down on a rock, shivering.

"'S your fault we're stuck here anyway," he growled, rubbing his arms.

"Excuse me?" Xemnas replied, one eyebrow raised.

"You took that wrong turn, dumbass."

"You were reading the map upside-down."

"Screw you."

The two subsided to annoyed glares. Xemnas sat down on a rock and curled his fingers around one fist. He stared at the wrecked remains of their ship. They'd been heading to Hollow Bastion, but they'd somehow (and Xemnas blamed it on Sephiroth's poor cartography skills) taken a wrong turn and had crash-landed in the mountains of the Land of Dragons. He sighed abysmally.

"Stop whining," Sephiroth snapped. The cold was making him bad tempered, it seemed.

"I'm not," Xemnas deadpanned, willing the pieces to reform themselves.

"You're sighing, and that's just as bad!" The cold made him very bad tempered indeed. Xemnas snickered.

"Someone doesn't like the cold," he remarked, fully expecting a katana slicing through his head.

"Bite me."

Well, no sword. That was mildly surprising. Xemnas glanced over at Sephiroth. He was sitting with his arms around his knees, shivering slightly. Xemnas' eyes softened for a brief moment, before he remembered Sephiroth'd gotten himself into this mess in the first place.

'Learn how to read a map, dumbass,' he thought.

((Thirty minutes after landing))

Xemnas idly rubbed one arm. It really was cold up here. If he noticed it was cold, surely Sephiroth was…

…Yep.

Sephiroth had curled into a tighter ball than before, shaking quite noticeably now. His teeth had started chattering. Xemnas shook his head. That was what happened when you refused to cover your chest. You got cold.

((One hour, fifteen minutes after landing))

Sephiroth's teeth were chattering.

By now, Xemnas too was cold. He'd been rubbing his arms for the past half-hour—

Sephiroth's teeth were chattering.

--But to no real help. Perhaps there was some shelter around where—

Sephiroth's teeth were chattering.

--They could lurk and possibly get a fire going.

Sephiroth's teeth were chattering.

Xemnas' eye twitched.

((One hour, twenty minutes after landing))

"THAT'S IT!"

Sephiroth glanced sharply at Xemnas. The other had leapt up and was trudging across the snow to a cave not far away. He turned to Sephiroth.

"Hey dumbass!" he called. "Haul your frozen carcass over here!"

Sephiroth struggled to his feet. After sitting in the same position for an hour and twenty minutes his muscles had grown quite stiff.

He followed Xemnas into the cave. 'Great, cave,' he thought. 'Underground. Cold.'

Xemnas looked around. Not the warmest place around, but it was out of the wind.

Xemnas turned to Sephiroth. "Can you start a fire without kindling or anything?" he asked. Sephiroth shook his head, teeth chattering too badly to speak. Xemnas swore. "That's no good."

((Two hours after landing))

Sephiroth felt like he was going into hypothermia. It was just too cold for him. So his brain disengaged and basic survival instinct kicked in. That instinct being, "Get close to any source of warmth. Now, you idiot!"

Unfortunately the only source of warmth was also shivering a few feet away and was extremely annoyed at the moment.

Xemnas blinked. One minute Sephiroth had been sitting a few feet away, next he was… around his waist?

"Sephiroth…" Xemnas growled. "What are you doing?"

"It's cold, you're warm, now shut the hell up," was the irritated reply. Xemnas glared at him.

"Let go of me," he snapped. "I'm not a blanket or a fire."

"I don't care. You're warm."

Xemnas' eye twitched again.

((Six hours after landing really drawing this out, huh?))

"Sephiroth… Sephiroth?" Xemnas looked down at Sephiroth. To his dismay, the other had fallen asleep, still clinging to Xemnas. Xemnas sighed irritatedly. "Didn't anyone tell this loser not to fall asleep in the cold?" He put an ear close to Sephiroth's mouth. He could hear Sephiroth's faint breathing. "That's a plus."

He leaned back against the cave wall, holding Sephiroth close. His eyes slipped closed for a moment, then opened again.

"Can't have both of us falling asleep," he muttered absently. He felt a shudder course through Sephiroth's body, which, in turn, made him shiver. Sephiroth made a small noise and cuddled closer to Xemnas. Without thinking about it, Xemnas twined his fingers in Sephiroth's hair. He realized what he was doing and hastily stopped. He didn't really want Sephiroth thinking things were one way when they really weren't.

Sephiroth, meanwhile, was not asleep, but hovering between sleep and consciousness, aware of his surroundings, but not enough so to panic. He didn't care anyway. It was cold, and Xemnas was warm, and that was all that mattered, really.

((Don't ask me how many hours after landing cuz I don't know anymore))

Sephiroth awoke feeling warm and contented, certainly a switch from the cold. He looked around for a moment, wondering where Xemnas had gone. Then he realized Xemnas was behind him, hugging him close against his chest. Oh. Dear.

Sephiroth certainly couldn't move; not without waking Xemnas, anyway. And that was something he really preferred to avoid. He considered for a moment; he was warm, he was alive… and if that meant Xemnas hugging him, then so be it.

-End part one

Note: I have one more ploy thing to come up with for this. Any suggestions?


End file.
